Cloven
multiplayer.]] ]] The '''Cloven' have not appeared in the story of Resistance: Fall of Man, but appear as an unlockable skin in the multiplayer mode. They also an enemy in Resistance Retribution, and are also playable in multiplayer, replacing the Chimera player model. Appearance The Cloven appearances are mostly the same, pale and bald. Some of them wear uniforms similar to those of the British, but Gray. They may also wear helmets with the Russian letter Д (D). They sometimes wear a bandanna to cover their faces and color of their eyes. Cloven look human, but move and act like animals, crawling on all-fours and using growls and roars to communicate. Technology The Cloven possess technology that far surpasses anything so far seen. A demonstration of this was when a single entity believed to be aligned with the Cloven, called a Leben Giest by the Maquis, took down a Goliath within seconds and after being hit multiple times (see SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 15). In another development, a Cloven being held at a British laboratory escaped when, according to the surviving guards, she turned invisible. The guards reported that she was able to withstand over 40-50 bullets and managed to escape (see SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 11). There have also been accounts in which large Chimeran bases, sometimes occupied by over 400 Chimera, have been destroyed in a single day. In these accounts, the wounds on the dead Chimera appeared to have been inflicted by small, short knives, and torn apart with bare hands (see SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 13). It is believed that the Cloven are reverse-engineering already existing Chimeran weaponry and modifying it into their new and far more advanced weapons (Cited from an Intel Document). Culture Cloven have a very ritualistic society, completely based on the death of their foes and themselves. Cloven in Resistance Retribution decorate themselves in the blood of their victims and use the bones of their foes in gory rituals, but not the bodies of their own fallen-Cloven strip the flesh of their fallen comrades for feasting and store the bones away-it is not known if Cloven bury their dead or not. Origin The Cloven are one of several experiments that Dr. Malikov worked with using Pure Chimeran DNA. The Cloven were able to hold on to their individuality, and as a result have traits of both Chimera (Inhuman noises, DNA, eating their dead) and humans (appearance, Russian dialect. teabagging others while they sleep). However, Cloven have no alliance with either groups, and are hostile to both. Evolution Both the Maquis and the British intelligence groups believe that the Cloven are undergoing some type of evolution-as are the Chimera. An example of this evolution is known as the Leben Giest (Living Spirit) by German Maquis, however a diary entry recovered by James Grayson shatters this theory, as the cloven writing it (presumably before he lost all coherence) mentions the Leben Giest as already existing. Other A British soldier guesses that they probably turn into Slipskulls (a type of Chimera), although due to how the conversion process works (the strain is determined by the number of humans used), it is likely that they are used to create a wide variety of Chimera. Cloven are cannibalistic-much like Chimera-eating their dead so that Crawlers do not infect them (cited from an Intel doc: Conversion). One Intel Document describes Cloven who are captured by Chimera will bite their own veins to kill themselves, rather than be infected. This implies that the Cloven may be able to be infected further with the Chimeran Virus. When the Cloven are found dead, they have been found with a picture of their leader in their mouths (cited from an Intel doc: Stranger). A group of cloven who attacked (and practically destroyed) a Chimeran base are also have said to have killed 3 Titans, ripped their hearts out, and with their blood written "the angels sleep" in Russian. (see SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 10) Why the Cloven became so hostile to both humanity and Chimera is unknown, but it is presumed that Dr. Malikov was unable to keep the Cloven under control and the Cloven became rebellious, creating their own faction and attacking Chimera and humans. It is possible then to presume that the Cloven act aggressively to humans because of their Chimeran side, but also attack Chimera because of their remnant humanity. In a recent report colonel Parker of British intelligence order that troops are not to attack Cloven in the field as the Cloven, although they are erratic and frightening, do not appear to attack humans unless fired upon first (see SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 9). In game appearance In Resistance: Fall of Man the Cloven are never seen in game, but are mention several times in the Intel documents. Though they appear as an unlockable multiplayer skin. In Resistance 2 they are mention in one Intel document in the main campaign: a letter from Rachel Parker mentions that the Cloven are cooperating with the Chimera and that British Intelligence is sending two captured Cloven to SRPA for study. Though several cooperative Intel documents that are unlocked from cooperative play reveals more about the Cloven and their capabilities. The Cloven multiplayer skin appears again in multiplayer skirmish via from the download-able content on Playstation Network. The Cloven make their actual appearance in Resistance: Retribution. They are seen more often in the Paris catacombs level, but are never encountered as a hostile enemy nor ally to James Grayson, only with the exception of one Cloven that actually attacked Grayson. Also the Cloven replaces the Chimera as one of the opposing faction in the five multiplayer modes in Retribution. See Also *SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 9 *SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 10 *SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 11 *SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 13 *SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 15 *SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 16 Category:Factions